Candle lamps conventionally are constructed with a candle holder mounted upon a fixed support upon which a transparent or translucent chimney is mounted in such a manner that the chimney can be vertically raised to provide access to a candle mounted on the holder for lighting the candle or replacing same when it has been consumed.
Some prior art candle lamps (sometimes referred to as candle lanterns) are arranged to permit the candle holder to be raised up by means of a lifter located above the chimney. In such lamps, the candle holders are usually suspended from the top area of the chimney assembly by means of a suitable support arrangement in this area of the lamp.
Representative examples of prior art candle lamps are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 370,770; 589,173; 603,427; 1,705,877 and 3,244,872.
Candle lamps as represented by the foregoing prior art normally do not provide for a simple system of supporting a candle holder within a light transmitting chimney element having a small opening at its top and which is transparent or translucent at least in part, and wherein the candle holder is supported within the chimney by the bottom wall of the chimney with a lifter connected to the candle holder extending downwardly through an aperture in the bottom wall of the chimney. Candle lamps constructed in accordance with the known prior art are seen to be somewhat more complex assemblies designed to permit the chimney to move relatively to the candle holder or to permit the candle to burn at a fixed level (U.S. Pat. No. 370,770 and 603,427); or to lift the candle up through the top of the chimney by a complex lifter assembly located above the candle holder (U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,887). The candle holder according to the latter arrangement, needless to say, becomes sooty and hot to handle until the candle has been extinguished for a suitable period of time.